1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thigh support system in combination with a vehicle seat, and a method of providing such a system.
2. Background Art
Seat systems for automobiles and light trucks typically represent approximately 30% to 40% of the total cost of an automotive interior. The quest continues for seat systems that are fully-assembled and ready for installation, yet are designed to achieve maximum passenger comfort and safety by offering a wide range of manual and power features. Examples of such features are lumbar supports, cushion and back bolsters, and leg and thigh supports. Related features include an anti-submarine ramp, which is a mechanism that reduces the risk of a passenger sliding under a seat belt during rapid deceleration.
Illustrative of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,563 which discloses an air bag within a thigh support section in a seat cushion. Other U.S. patents disclose vehicle seats which offer thigh supports that move or tilt predominantly upwardly and downwardly for respective raising and lowering: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,636,002; 4,712,834, 4,753,479; 4,767,155; 4,775,185; 4,838,509. Some U.S. references disclose an adjustable cushion that is manufactured from foam: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,370,444; and 5,520,438.